dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza's Spaceship
Frieza's spaceship (フリーザの宇宙船)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a large, round ship owned by Frieza that he uses for means of transportation and base of operations. This spaceship is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, the Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, and Frieza Saga, as well as in flashbacks in the Trunks Saga and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. It also appears in the 2011 spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, and in a brief scene in Dragon Ball SD. Overview In Age 737, the ship set a course for Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta and his elites infiltrate the ship in an attempt to rescue prince Vegeta. When the Saiyans arrive in his personal room, they are killed by Frieza. When Bardock retaliates for his slain comrades, many of Frieza's soldiers fly off the ship to attack the planet and fight against the sole Saiyan. Using his hoverchair, Frieza himself goes on the ship's top in order to launch a Supernova at the planet, seemingly killing Bardock, many of his own soldiers and nearly the entire Saiyan race. Frieza watches the fireworks in sadistic entertainment from his hoverchair, while Dodoria and Zarbon are watching from inside the ship. In Age 764, the ship becomes Frieza's main base of operations while on Namek. In addition to Frieza's personal room, the ship has two Medical Machine tanks (one new and one old) and a locker room that has spare Battle Armor. Frieza keeps five Namekian Dragon Balls safe inside his personal room. After Vegeta prematurely healed in a newer Medical Machine, he blasts Appule through the tank and then a wall as a distraction, the engine, and lastly the main window with ''ki'' blasts in order to steal Frieza's Dragon Balls. Later, while Frieza goes to Guru's home, Vegeta returns to the ship and kills Frieza's remaining soldiers, and then he goes to the ship's locker room to change out of his battle damaged armor into an older model. A short while later, Goku is put in the older Medical Machine to heal from injuries from the fight with the Ginyu Force. Vegeta then takes Gohan and Krillin to the locker room to put on two recent Battle Armor models. Goku remains in the tank until he is completely healed, by which he blasts though the ship's wall. After Super Saiyan Goku seemingly destroyed Frieza, he attempts to use the ship to escape the planet's destruction, but it does not start due to the damage the engine sustained from Vegeta. While Goku uses one of the Ginyu Force's Attack Balls to escape, the ship falls into lava and is destroyed. During Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F", Frieza appears with a new identical spaceship, which he uses to transport his army of one thousand soldiers to Earth. Video game appearances Frieza's spaceship appears in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza (the Medical Machines inside it can be used in order to recover HP), Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. The ship is also seen in the Pinball mode of Jakks Pacific's Dragon Ball Z TV game, and must be destroyed in a mission in the Japanese Let's! TV Play game Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2. Frieza's spaceship is a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, with Frieza's soldiers Banan, Sūi, and Napple seen inside in the background. ]] Frieza's ship is an item in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. When Frieza loses all his health, the ship appears and takes him in to transform him into Mecha Frieza. The ship is seen in background of the Planet Namek stage in Budokai 3, Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, and J-Stars Victory Vs. The damaged version of Frieza's ship can be seen in the dying Planet Namek stage in Budokai 3, Infinite World, Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Also in Raging Blast 2, the Dark Planet stage (from Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans) randomly has Frieza's spaceship flying by. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Frieza arrives in his spaceship for the special battle mission against him, and the whole battle then takes place above his ship. During the battle, Frieza's ship sometimes turns its headlights on, which decrease the stats of Frieza's opponents; this technique is called Attack from the Spaceship! (宇宙船からのこうげき！). When he is defeated, the ship falls and explodes on Frieza. Using special cards, the spaceship can be summoned by the player during battles and it performs the Attack from the Spaceship! technique In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Frieza's spaceship is a playable stage, but only in the Story Mode quest "Spaceship Sneak Mission as Ginyu" and the Parallel Quest "Super Saiyan Legend". Gallery References es:Nave espacial de Freezer Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships